Payback gone wrong
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Holmes wants payback on Irene for when she handcuffed him to the bed that night. So, he goes to her hotel to get her back. Naturally, he's underestimated Irene and she turns the tables on him as well. Just a random one-shot unless you want it continued?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is just a little one-shot I thought was a pretty funny idea, so I thought I'd type it up and post it :D please let me know what you think ;)**

**xXxXx**

Taking one last look down the corridor to make sure it was empty, Holmes dropped to one knee and pulled out his lick picks. He was determined to pick it this time before she got the opportunity to answer the door again. In a towel.

He let out a triumphant sigh when the lock clicked and pushed it open, putting his tools back into his pouch and stepping in.

"Hello Sherlock. What took you so long?" Irene smirked, gesturing to the door from where she sat on an armchair near the bed.

"Irene." He greeted with a nod of his head and made his way closer to her.

"And why were you breaking into my room this time?" she asked, standing up and taking a few small steps forward to meet him.

"I heard you were still in London and wanted to see for myself." He told her, stopping just in front of her.

"That so? And why's that?" she asked, a playful smirk gracing her features as she stepped closer so that their bodies were almost touching.

He grinned and lowered his head, taking her mouth with his own. She gasped in surprise but responded quickly and eagerly. He guided her backwards until they were near the bed and lowered her down near the headboard.

She felt something cold slip round her right wrist and then heard a click. She looked to her wrist to see it was handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. Looking up, she saw Holmes smirking triumphantly at her.

"Pay back." He whispered and attached another pair to the headboard. As he went to grab her free wrist, she grabbed the open end of the handcuffs and clamped them onto his left wrist, clicking them shut and smirking.

"I have the key." He smirked, pulling it out of his pocket.

She laughed and knocked his hand, sending the key flying across the room, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

"… and you did that why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You honestly believed I would let you handcuff me to a bed and leave? I'd rather have company." She winked.

"Right. Perhaps I should have considered that beforehand." He muttered, looking at the key. "Now we're stuck here."

"How long were you here before the maid found you last time?" she asked with a smirk at the memory.

"Oh, about four hours." He replied with a long sigh, finally looking over at her.

"Well then, there's no time to lose, is there?" she smirked, leaning over and pressing her lips to his.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: hehe. :D what did ya think? Should I let you know what happens next or leave it as a one shot? If you want me to carry it on, who should find them? Le me know peeps :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: WOW! You guys **_**really **_**wanted more lol :D thanks to everyone that reviewed, I'm really glad you all liked this :D**

**Review replies to people without accounts:**

**Lady Vicodin: ****lol good :D glad you did :)**

**hades20: ****great :D glad you loved it :) here's more ;)**

**It was **_**FoghornLeghorn83 **_**and**_** SayuriTsukiko **_**that wanted Watson to find them lol :D**

**xXxXx**

Once they were both fully clothed – even though they couldn't _fully _remove their top halves since there was difficulties with the handcuffs – Holmes and Irene led on the bed, with Irene's head resting on Holmes' chest and their arms dangling in the air near the headboard.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Irene asked eventually.

"No. I didn't tell Watson I was coming. But, more than likely, one of the irregulars spotted me coming in so if Watson _is_ looking for me, he'll find us eventually." Holmes replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Ah and how long do you think that will take?"

"Not sure. Anything over an hour." He answered.

"Not that I'm complaining, of course." Irene smiled, leaning up and planting a gentle kiss on Holmes' lips.

Once she had pulled away, Holmes looked at her curiously. "I have lock picks." He announced.

"Do you? Well why haven't you used them already?" Irene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot I had them." He said as he moved to sit up. He reached for his belt and frowned when he realised it wasn't on his trousers. "Irene, where is my belt?"

"Um…" they both scanned the area and Holmes groaned when he noticed it on the floor near the bed. "Think you can reach it?"

"I'll try." He muttered, shifting himself up so he was on his knees. He leant over, using the handcuffs to keep himself up, and reached for the belt but it was too far away. Frowning, he perched further on the edge of the bed, bending over more to reach for them and pulling on the handcuffs.

"You know, this is a great view Sherlock." Irene commented slyly as she watched Holmes' rear.

"Oh do be quiet." He sighed and sat back up. "I can't reach it." He frowned.

"Can you not use your foot?"

Nodding his head, Holmes moved as far over to the edge of the bed as he could, and stretched out his leg. He cursed when he only succeeded in moving it further away from him.

An hour later, they were both talking about opera when there was a knock on the door.

"Holmes? Irene? Are you in there?" Watson called through the door.

"Watson! Come in!" Holmes grinned.

The door opened and Watson stepped in, closing the door behind him before turning around and gawping at the pair led on the bed.

"What on earth is going on?" he spluttered.

"Well, I was attempting to get Irene back for handcuffing me to the bed during the Blackwood case, but she… was well prepared." Holmes answered with a small glare at Irene who grinned. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to let us go?"

"Do you not have the key on you?" Watson asked, making no move to help.

"I did, but this blasted woman knocked it across the room. If you can't find it, my lock pick set is there." He pointed to his belt on the floor and Watson raised both eyebrows.

"And what is your belt doing on the floor?"

"No reason in particular. Now, could you kindly release me?"

"Us." Irene added.

"You know what, I don't think I will." Watson grinned and made his way back to the door. "You two have fun now." And he left.

"Watson! WATSON!" Holmes yelled, rattling the handcuffs against the headboard. "DAMNIT WATSON!"

"Well, he was a lot of help." Irene muttered sarcastically.

"So it would seem." Holmes replied sulkily.

About half an hour later, there was another knock on the door. "Come in!" Irene shouted.

A maid entered the room and stood there staring at them dumbly for a moment before Holmes spoke. "Ah, perhaps you could help us? I do believe the key to the handcuffs is on the floor over there." He pointed in the direction the key had flown and the maid nodded cautiously and went to retrieve it.

Once she had found it, she carefully made her way over to the bed, obviously confused and nervous. She unlocked them and Holmes stood up, stretching his arms above his head and then rubbed his wrist.

"What happened?" the maid asked hesitantly.

"Well, I was talking to Ms Adler about her case – I'm a detective. Sherlock Holmes, pleasure to meet you – and as Irene was pouring some tea, the window was opened and three men stepped in. obviously, we attempted to fend them off, but they had guns and we were out numbered. So, they hit us with the butts of their guns and handcuffed us to the bed. They must have dropped the key during the scuffle and they removed my belt so we couldn't free ourselves." Holmes lied easily as he retrieved his belt from the floor.

"Oh my! Shouldn't we call the police?" the maid gasped.

"Not at all, I'm certain I know exactly who it is and they will be arrested shortly. In fact, I will go see to it this instance so you will not have to worry about them coming back, good day Irene, Miss." Holmes nodded and Irene winked at him as he left.

…

Later that night, all of Watson's pens seemed to explode whenever he tried to write and there were several types of insects waiting for him in his bed. Holmes denied all knowledge of it.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: there you go :D lol. What did you think of the ending then? Hope you all liked it, its 12AM here and I needed to get it finished lol. Please let me know what you thought of it. :)**


End file.
